Deep into Darkness Peering
by Violent-Tendencies
Summary: Relive the horrors,


VT: Konnichi wa minna-san! Boredom struck last night and so did inspiration. I got all four of my wisdom teeth removed today (6/1/04), and I really wanted to do this before I pasted out from the pain. Hehe. The idea for this fic came from a movie I never saw: Nightmare on Elm Street I believe is what it is called. A friend of mine brought it up. Well, on with the fic!  
  
WARNING: This contains adult situations, OOC-ness-- I imagine--, and some slight yaoi between Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Kastuya. If you don't approve of such things, please don't leave. I love how the sizes of your eyes double in diameter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Yuugi-ou. However, one day I will, and yaoi fans everywhere will rejoice.

Quote of the Hour: "And then there's Marik coming up the rear!" -Honda -x-  
  
_Deep into Darkness Peering  
_One, two: He's coming after you  
  
Seto quickly stumbled up the red oak stairs of the Kaiba Mansion. It would be safer up there with more places to hide. He had to get away from his "father." Gozaburou had been in another one of his drunken straits after being informed that the Kaiba Corporation stock had dropped twenty-three percent from its current all time low. Deciding to vent out his anger on the innocent Mokuba had been a tremendous mistake, and Seto felt he was in a position to show the elder the error of his ways. He had heard Mokuba's terror filled scream, and without a second thought, used the nearest kitchen knife as his weapon of choice. Throwing the metal at the lecher hanging over his wailing brother hadn't had the desired effect. It merely glided down his left cheek, leaving a viscous line of crimson in its wake. Fortunately or not, the sharp pain now permeating in his face had earned Gozaburou's full attention, meaning the youngest Kaiba was safe.  
  
Three, four: Better shut the door  
  
Seto made it up the stairs and bounded into his room. After quickly shutting and locking the door, he searched for something to further blockade it. Deciding his desk chair was his best bet, he propped it against the entrance and sat down in the far corner of his room, pondering his escape plan. Gozaburou had already locked the windows from the outside and closed the shutters to ensure that there would be no distractions during the brunette's studies. How ironic that something that was meant to help him in the long run would most likely be the very source of his demise. Though, Seto's thought process became erratic after hearing staccato footsteps jerking down the hall. He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever deity in existence that he would be granted more time to decipher a plan of action. Somehow, the gods favored him today as the sound of footsteps bypassed his room.  
  
Five, six: Impaled on sticks  
  
The brunette let out a sigh of relief; it seemed that only a fool like Gozaburou wouldn't search Seto's own room for his son. Feeling slightly more relieved at his father's inaptitude, he allowed himself to begin nursing his own wound his father had inflicted upon him. It happened after he had thrown the knife. Gozaburou removed the blade from its resting-place in the wall behind him and smirked: his own twisted way of commending his son for his improving aim. After which, he expertly twirled it in his hand and hurled it at his son. Landing the metal at the junction of the elbow, the ligament almost completely tore. The knife had then ricocheted and landed in a pool of blood on the floor. However, in their haste, neither had stopped to pick it up-- or at least, _Seto _didn't.  
  
Seven, Eight: Loving to Hate  
  
Enthralled in his own musings-- or perhaps it was the excruciating pain that was distracting him, Seto failed to notice the sudden reappearance of his father. Though he did, when capricious pounding on his door reached his ears. On instinct, the brunette lunged under his bed in hopes of perhaps beguiling his father. The pounding became louder now joined by the deafening sound of leather shoes on expensive wood. Knowing his barricade wouldn't hold Gozaburou out forever, he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped on all hope that Mokuba would be all right.

Kaiba Gozaburou finally knocked down the door with a gleam of sadistic satisfaction present in his eyes. He took a few steps in and immediately wrenched Seto from his sanctuary, obviously not fooled for a moment. Throwing Seto to the ground with a sickening "thud," Gozaburou brought himself to straddle the young boy. He placed one of his legs on either side of the youth pinning Seto's hands far above his head. Seto tried to struggle against the weight, but something sharp cut into his wrists telling his body to stop resisting. It seemed Gozaburou had picked up the knife.

Going against what his lithe frame had told him, the younger Kaiba began to twist and turn in an attempt to gain release from the repressive grasp soon making quiet pleas for liberation. Though it was not for himself that he begged freedom for. He wasn't stupid. It was for Mokuba; whose innocence was still intact. Whose innocence he swore to protect. He knew what was going to happen to him; it happened almost on a daily basis now. But the idea of his pure younger brother being tainted by this animal made him furious. He would not let Mokuba befall the same fate.

Gozaburou noticed that Seto had stopped wriggling and decided to use this moment to his benefit. 'You know Seto-chan,' he began, leisurely dragging his rough tongue along his captive's left cheek. He brought his mouth to Seto's ear and began nipping at the lobe lightly. 'When I'm finished with you, I think I'll let "Moukie-chan" have a taste.' The elder bit down on his prisoner's ear causing him to draw in a harsh breath. 'You seem to enjoy so much.'

Seto again pulled against his restraints; eyes tightly shut and overflowing with tears. 'No... no.' He began to shake his head feverishly. 'Leave him out of this, you monster!'

"NO!" Seto sat straight up in bed; his own shriek having woken him up-

"Seto? What's wrong?" and gotten the attention of his lover. Jounouchi rushed to the bedside with a half empty glass of milk, his midnight snack being interrupted. He put his glass by the side table and immediately embraced Seto. "Not again; what happened...? Please Seto, tell me." The brunette didn't push him away but instead found the floor to be much more fascinating.

"'Nii-sama? Is something the matter?" Mokuba had made his appearance and began his journey into Seto's bedroom.

"Nothing's wrong," Kaiba snapped more harshly than he meant to. The youngest wanted to pry further, feeling he understood the situation; but pleading amber-brown eyes advised him against it. Mokuba was not one to give up easily, but he began to leave... for his brother's sake.

"Please 'Nii-sama, you don't have to be brave all the time. We're here for you too," he uttered scarcely above a whisper; though both teens had heard him, their pride prevented them from saying anything. They watched the normally jocose ball of raven hair trudge back to his room, guilt tugging on Seto's heartstrings.

Jou made an executive decision and pushed Seto back into bed armed with the excuse of work in the morning. The blonde laid down next to him allowing Kaiba to wrap his arms around him. Jounouchi eventually fell asleep, his even breaths calming Seto. However, Kaiba knew better. Closing his eyes, he still could hear Gozaburou's cackle echoing through his mind. Almost gracious, he was already well aware that the Sandman had no intention of bringing him slumber again tonight. Instead opting for forcing the teen to do nothing but stare at the darkness that shrouded his bedroom. Seto would have laughed at the sheer irony had he not been so bitter. Though the man-- no the monster-- was dead, torn from the world of the living by Seto's own hand, Kaiba Gozaburou still controlled his life.  
  
Nine, ten: Never sleep again  
-x-_Owari_-x-  
  
VT: ...Um... yeah. That ending sucked immensely. However, I learned an important lesson: don't write fanfics while under the influence of painkillers. ::Cough:: Make sure to pass that on to your posterity. Oh! Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
